Magic Combine
by Jiho Kim
Summary: Dementors in Camp Half-Blood. Darke Domaine in the Ministry of Magic. Monsters in the Wizard Tower. What's going on? The three world's heroes gather and sets off to solve the tangled-up mess. Harry Potter/Percy Jackson/Septimus Heap Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, Hello everyone!**

**This is my first ever fan fiction and I have to explain some things before I start the story. **

**Well, you'll have to understand about my bad English. I'm young. I'm twelve, and English is not my native language, (I'm from South Korea) so my grammar, vocabulary and spelling will be bad. Sorry about that. I'm first in fan fiction, and I had trouble understanding all the rules and guidelines of this web site, but still, I love writing and reading books. **

**This story is a crossover between the three worlds, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, and Septimus Heap. **

**The front part can be boring, but read on. Soon, trouble will come. As usual. **

**Okay, here goes the first chapter. I warned you : my English is bad. **

**This is about Harry Potter's world, a few weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

Back to the Burrow

Harry Apparated into a rose bush.

He swore loudly as the thorns cut into him, shooting pain up his arms. He was still bad at this magic. It was terrible. He always ended up in a strange place.

He looked around, expecting to find himself in a muggle's garden.

Instead, the familiar hills and landscapes greeted him. He could see the friendly shape of the Burrow, his favorite place in the world.

He grinned, and picked up his trunk, heading downhill.

Harry reached the garden gates. He could smell a good, homemade breakfast.

"Harry!"

Ron appeared at the doorway, waving. "We didn't expect you to arrive this early!"

Harry shrugged. "I picked up some of my stuff, and came right away."

"Hello Harry."

Ginny was ran toward them, her red hair flying behind her. She completely ignored Ron, and hugged Harry. Harry's heart did a somersault.

"So you two are going out for real now?" Ron asked.

Ginny glared at him. "Like we never did before. You have Hermione."

Ron turned bright red.

"Let's go inside." Harry said quickly.

Ron opened the door, and let Harry in. Ginny opened her mouth to call Mrs. Weasley, but Mrs. Weasley's voice rang through the living room. "Ron, if you opened the door, close it tightly. I caught a garden gnome today, sulking in the kitchen cupboard."

"Mum!" Ginny yelled. "Harry's here!"

There was a clang of dropping a frying pan, and Mrs. Weasley rushed out.

"Oh Harry!" She hugged Harry tightly. "So good to see you dear."

She stared Harry into his eyes. "So skinny. Come dear. It's almost breakfast time, and I think Hermione will arrive in a few minutes…" She bustled back to the kitchen.

"So Hermione is coming soon?" Harry asked, grinning happily.

Ron nodded. "Yeah. She is at her parent's house."

Ginny crossed her arms. "So, Harry. You're staying here or not?" She asked.

Harry frowned. "I don't know Ginny."

Ron snorted. "Mum will kill you if you refuse. Besides, we have no problem. You can just use my room."

After the Battle of Hogwarts and all the mess, Harry found himself having nowhere to go. He wasn't going back to Privet Drive, and Grimmauld Place was too spooky.

Then, Ron offered to stay at his house. Harry was of course grateful, but he was worried.

"No problem mate." Ron assured him. "We're fine."

Harry shrugged.

Ginny took his hand. "Let's go and have breakfast." She said.

They sat down and started to eat.

George came down the stairs, and jumped when he saw Harry. "Oh…hi." He mumbled.

Harry felt guilty. George had lost his twin brother, Fred, in the battle. Everyone said the deaths were not his fault, but still, Harry felt responsible.

George muttered something about eating his breakfast later, and ran up the stairs.

"Oh, dear." Ginny muttered, concerned. "He is acting strange these days, sulking in his room and looking out the window for hours."

"Lee is helping him with the joke shop, you know." Ron chimed in. "So crowded, always. I guess people want some laugh, now _he's_ gone, thanks to you."

"How's the others? Bill, Charlie, Percy…" Harry asked.

Ron shrugged. "As usual. Bill is working and living in Shell Cottage with Fleur, Charlie is back to his loving dragons, and Percy is working at the ministry. Kinsley's minister, and Percy is not acting like a pompous prat now."

Ginny nodded earnestly. "He's really okay now. You'll see him every day. He's living here now."

That's when the front door squeaked open. Everyone whirled around to see Hermione.

"Hello!" She called happily. "Hi Ginny, and Ron! So good to see-HARRY!"

She threw away her trunk and flung her arms around Harry with such force, he stumbled.

"Whoa, Hermione!" Harry laughed.

She smiled and released him. Ron was shifting his feet nervously behind her.

Harry gave her a remember-Ron-too look, and Hermione hugged Ron too. Ginny rolled her eyes as Ron forgot to breathe.

"Ah-ah-um…" Ron gasped.

Hermione threw him a look and started happily, "I just came back from my Mum and Dad's! I lifted the charm, and I told them all about our adventures!" She said breathlessly. "They said I was a really brave daughter, and they were proud of you both, too." Hermione's face was bright with glee.

Harry smiled. She had changed her parent's memories, just to help him. Now, everything was turning back to normal. It was really nice.

After Hermione hugging with Mrs. Weasley, they sat down and continued eating their breakfasts.

"I got a letter from professor McGonagall." Hermione said. "She said we should finish our school educations. It was our N.E.W.T year, and it's really important… And all students can repeat their education once more. Last year, they learned nothing…"

Hermione was back to herself again, and Harry felt like all the mess had never happened before. He wondered about his ambitions of being an Aurror. Yes, he really should try that…

"Want to play Quidditch after breakfast?" Ron asked, munching his toast.

"Oh, no… I don't think so…" Hermione said. "I should study."

"Aw, give it a break, Hermione!" Ginny told her. "We have plenty of time."

Hermione still looked uneasy, but she nodded.

Ginny turned to Harry. "You have your broom?" she asked.

He shrugged. "I lost my Firebolt on the way to the Burrow. You remember… When I traveled with Hagrid."

Hermione patted his back. "Don't worry. We can buy one, or find it. Some muggle might be using it as a garden broom!"

"Okay." Ron called happily, picking up his plate and heading to the kitchen. "Meet you outside in ten minutes!"

As everyone shuffled up, Harry couldn't stop grinning to himself.

* * *

><p><strong>How was the first chapter? Did you like it? <strong>

**Well, I'll soon update the second chapter, and Percy is waiting! Yay!**

**Review, please! Your warm review will give me more courage. **

**Flames ignored! And if you want to give me some advice, yes, it's accepted. **

**See you soon!**

**-Jiho Kim **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I'm back! **

**I have written a several chapters after this, but I'm only updating this chapter today.**

**This chapter is about Percy. This is peaceful like the first chapter, and it will continue until the third one. But from the fourth, problems will find them, and it will get more fun to read, I'm sure. This chapter is mostly Percabeth. But sorry, I'm really bad at Percabeth scenes. So I did the natural thing: I cut the story short. **

**Still be warned about my bad English. **

**Enjoy! Here goes chapter Two! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

I spend a fine day with Wise Girl

I finished firing stray arrows and threw away my practice bow. I was never good at Archery, and Will Solace finally gave up trying to teach me how to hit the target.

I walked over to the canoe lake, and spotted Annabeth walking towards me.

"Percy!" she called, waving.

I cracked a grin and jumped into the water. I think I heard Annabeth screaming, "Seaweed brain!"

She appeared above the surface. She looked beautiful. I remembered my dip in the styx. The vision I got was so similar with this….

I sprang out of the water. I wasn't wet, but Annabeth was soaking, and she looked ready to kill me. I thought about running away, but her hand shot up, and wrapped around my back. She pressed her finger into my Achilles spot.

"Hey!" I protested.

Annabeth grinned. "Why jump into the water like that?"

"To annoy you."

"You always annoy me without effort, seaweed brain." She leaned against my shoulder. "Good days, huh?"

I nodded. "The mess is sorted out, yeah, good days."

The sky was dazzling blue, and white clouds drifted by. Sunshine shone down the green meadows. I could see a few campers rowing down the river. One was Travis and Katie.

"They are going out?" Annabeth asked, watching the two laughing with each other.

"I think so." I said. Travis said something, and vines grew from the boat and nearly strangled him.

"She wants to kill him." Annabeth pointed out. "That means she likes him."

"You know, Katie reminds me of mothers. She always scolds Travis." I said.

Annabeth snorted. "That's because girlfriends are supposed to prevent their boyfriends from doing stupid things."

"Then you're not doing well enough."

"You're out of my reach. You're too stupid."

"Hey!"

Annabeth pulled her arm around my waist, and grinned.

"Seaweed brain, you're stupid, and you'll have to admit it."

"But I did stupid things and saved lives, didn't I?" I asked, looking down at her.

"Yes," she smiled. "And that's why I like you, seaweed brain."

And when she pulled me into a kiss, I felt like I could stay like that forever.

"Ooh, the couple is in a lovey-dovey kiss." A voice rang out.

We broke apart and whirled around to see Thalia and Nico standing with their arms crossed.

"Thalia!" Annabeth exclaimed.

She smirked. "Miss me?" She asked.

"I thought you were too busy to come over." Annabeth said happily.

"Hey, zombie dude." I grinned at Nico, and he scowled.

"You know I hate that name." He grumbled, but soon cracked a smile.

"What's up? You're usually wondering around." I told him.

Nico shrugged. "Just…lonely. Wanted to see the living."

Yeah, this twelve-year-old boy spends more time with the dead than the living.

I sat at the canoe lake with my friends and stared out into the shining waters.

"It's so peaceful now." Annabeth murmured. "War's finished, new campers filing in, It's a normal life."

"Yeah." Thalia agreed. "Just the life a demigod wants."

Nico and I nodded.

We stared at the waters some more, but ten minutes later, our hyperactive brains were getting bored.

"Hey." Thalia poked me. "How about we go and practice archery?" I looked at her horrified, while Annabeth giggled and rolled around.

"Well," Nico chimed in. "Let's do a fight-the-zombies."

"Or," Annabeth smiled, amused, "we can go and do a research about architecture."

I waved my hand. "No, let's just have a swim race. That's the best."

We burst out laughing.

"Let's go and play with Mrs. O' Leary." Nico suggested, and sprang up. "Race you!"

Thalia yelled something in Ancient Greek, and sprinted after him.

Annabeth pushed me when I tried to stand up, and yelled, "You're never gonna beat me!" She raced off like a deer.

I scrambled to my feet, and stumbled after them, grinning stupidly.

Our afternoon was drifting on like that.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? Too short? <strong>

**Hmm... yeah. I'll try to write it longer. The next one will be longer, I promise you.**

**And an important message, guys. School starts from wednesday (Oh no!). I was able to write during my summer vacation, but when the school starts, I will not have so much time to write. That means, I'll not be able to update quickly. Sorry about this. But I love writing, and I can spend my spare time and weekends on writing, so hopefully I can update... what, once a week? **

**And special thanks to ** **S. M. Raleigh, Mila31, and Krenaya who added my story to the Story Alert subsription. I won't disappoint you!**

**Please REVIEW and see you soon~**

**-Jiho Kim**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi~ I'm back!**

**School's started, and I don't have so much time to write. Actually, I am working on chapter nine now, but I need time to correct them, so I'll just slowly update chapters. **

**Septimus today! Something great happens to him. He gets a week off! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

Midsummer Vacation

The Wizard Tower was deserted than usual.

It was Midsummer Vacation, and most of the wizards were with their families, or meeting their friends. The vacation lasted for a week, and during that days, the wizards spent times, free from their hard work.

Marcia decided to let Septimus have his vacation after a few angry letters from Sarah Heap.

"So, Septimus," Marcia continued her conversation with her apprentice, "You can come back on next Monday, seven o' clock. And please remind Jenna that she has to visit the Dragon Boat."

"Yes, Marcia." Septimus answered, and added, "Although she does that every day."

Marcia nodded. "Good. Now, one more thing."

She reached into her pocket and produced a small object wrapped in a purple piece of fabric.

Septimus frowned. "What is it?"

"You are a senior apprentice, and you got through your **Queste** and the **Darke Week** excellently." She said. "Well, you still have Spit Fyre, but I think you miss this sometimes."

Marcia handed Septimus the object, and he felt it. His bright green eyes widened with recognition. "It's the **Flyte Charm**!" He exclaimed.

Marcia nodded, remembering the time she took away the **charm.** "Yes, it is."

"And you're _giving it back to me?_" he asked in disbelief.

She nodded. "I think you're grown enough to handle it."

"Thank you, Marcia, _thank you!_"

"Now, now." Marcia smiled. "Go and spent some time with your family. Oh, and fly Spit Fyre. He needs to stretch his wings."

Septimus grinned. "Okay, Marcia. See you next week."

Marcia waved, and her apprentice's green cloak disappeared around the corner.

Septimus skipped to his room with a spring in his step. He couldn't wait to fly with the **Flyte Charm**, which he missed so much.

He quickly tidied his room and closed the door. And he headed to the window.

Usually, when he leaned out the window, the height got him scared, but now, he had the charm.

The **Flyte charm**'s **Magyk** was already tingling him. He took a deep breath, and pointed at the Castle. He will meet Jenna and fly Spit Fyre.

Septimus flung himself out into the air.

He felt himself falling, falling down the sky, but soon, the **Flyte Charm**'s **Magyk** took over, and he soared into the bright blue sky, his curly straw-colored hair rippling in the wind.

He zoomed over Wizard Way and flew over the Ramblings.

People saw a green shape fly across the sky, and some knew it was the ExtraOrdinary apprentice. But some thought it was a new kind of a bird.

Septimus soared along the long, busy Ramblings, and flew over to the Castle.

He searched for Jenna's room windows, and spotted a small, red figure, waving franticly at him from the huge library window.

Septimus grinned and zoomed straight over, his green cloak flapping wildly.

Jenna was there, her golden circlet glinting in the sunlight.

Septimus tried to land neatly, but instead, he hurtled through the window, and crashed into an armchair.

"Sep!" Jenna laughed. "Sep! Oh, you look so silly."

Septimus had his cloak over his face, and he was struggling to pull it off. Jenna walked over and untangled it from his head. Septimus grinned. "Thanks."

"You got the **Flyte Charm** back!" Jenna gasped, looking at the tiny, golden, delicate arrow.

"Yeah, great, isn't it?" Septimus agreed. "And guess what? I have a whole week off!"

Jenna gaped at him. "Really? _A whole week?_"

"Yes." Septimus nodded. "I think I'll spend time flying around and take care of Spit Fyre. Beetle insisted that I have to get his special lessons for sleighing in the Ice Tunnels. Maybe visit Aunt Zelda, too. Meet 409-I mean, Mandy."

Jenna scrunched up her nose. "You know, I think 409 or Wolf Boy is better. Well, Sep, mum told me that you have to sleep in the Ramblings. I'm sleeping there this week, too. Want to come?"

Septimus nodded. "Okay. Jen, want to go and fly Spit Fyre?"

Jenna grinned. "Of course!"

The determined princess insisted that she will climb down the ivy, so Septimus slowly floated down with her. Sometimes, he really couldn't understand her-like climbing down the ivy from a high window.

"My mother-the Queen, I mean-used to do this. Climbing down the ivy. My tutor hates it. She always says that I'm not acting like a princess at all." Jenna said, a bit proudly.

"Really, Jen." Septimus said. "You're acting the opposite of your tutor's words?" She had started carrying things, and do stuff like clipping dragon toenails without complaining, climbing castle walls, wearing a **Darke **witch cloak, and help him wash Spit Fyre.

Jenna nodded proudly, and Septimus shook his head.

Ten minutes later, Jenna lightly landed on a pile of ivy. Septimus sank to the ground, and they raced across the field to meet Spit Fyre.

Spit Fyre, had finished his breakfast and was very restless. So he was happy to let his Pilot and Navigator climb on his back and stretch his wings.

"Let's go, Spit Fyre!" Septimus yelled, and the dragon started to beat his wings. Soon, Spit Fyre had take off, gliding through the sunlight.

Septimus and Spit Fyre had gotten closer after their **Synchronicity,** and now, they seemed to read each other's minds, gliding smoothly through the sky.

Jenna pointed at the clouds. "Oh, Sep! The clouds are so pretty!"

Septimus looked up to see white, fluffy clouds drifting through the sky lazily.

"It's really beautiful." He said.

View of the castle from the sky was dazzling, too.

Cool wind, sunshine lit roads, flowers, and colorful houses.

Midsummer vacation, Septimus thought, was really beautiful.

* * *

><p><strong>Everything's beautiful when you're on vaction, isn't it?<strong>

**Hmm, I think I can update soon...**

**I'm planning lots of new fanfics, maybe about ten. But until this is finished, you'll not be able to read any of them, because since this is my first fanfic, I'll just have to concentrate on this story. **

**Oh, and I have the first review! Thank you, S.M Raleigh! I was really happy to read your review. **

**People, please READ & REVIEW!**

**See you Soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi~**

**I tried to update, but I didn't have any chance to write recently. and I was so busy at Pottermore. I managed to solve the Magical Quill Challange questions on the first day, so I spent most of my computer using time with that. The wedsite is great, and I hope October comes quickly so more people can join this facinating experience. It's like you're entering Hogwarts for real. **

**Oh, and you will have to be sorted. I'm in Hufflepuff, and proud of it. (Though my friends told me that Ravenclaw was more suitable for me.)**

**Another thing! I forgot to do this is the first, second, and third chapter-**

**Disclaimer: (Sadly) I do not own Harry Potter, or Percy Jackson and the Olympians, or Septimus Heap. (T.T)**

**Finally! Problem starts in the three worlds. Harry isn't going to play Quidditch after all... Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Bad news

Harry was waiting for Hermione and Ginny to come out from their rooms. Ron was preparing simple muggle balls to play with, because if they use the real Snitch and Bludger, it might fly over to the muggle town or something.

That's when Harry saw Mr. Weasley and Percy appear out of thin air.

"Mr. Weasley!" Harry called and started toward them, but when he noticed their expressions, he stopped in his tracks. They looked very beaten up, and their hair was messy. Percy's clothes were torn. Mr. Weasley hastily threw down his workbag, and pulled his wand.

"Oh hello, Harry." He nodded at him and stormed into the house. "Molly! Come here! I need some help!"

Percy gave Harry a nod, and his expression immediately turned serious.

Ron stared blankly at his father, and turned to Harry.

"What's going on?" He asked. Harry shrugged.

Hermione and Ginny ran down the stairs laughing. "Hi Percy! We- Oh, what's going on?" The girls gasped. Harry shrugged again. Percy ran into the living room, and grabbed the four stunned teenagers. "Harry, I hear you guys can do basic protection magic?" Hermione nodded.

"Do it!" he yelled. "We have to protect the house!"

Still puzzled and worried, Harry ran to the garden and started to say the words of the protection magic. He did that so many times when he went to hunt Horcruxes, he was quite good now.

Hermione came to his side, muttering, _"Salvio Hexia… Protego Muggletum… Muffliato…"_ She waved her wand, and whispered, "What's going on? Not the Death Eaters."

Harry frowned. "Yeah, it could be. Some survived, you remember? They might want to take revenge on us."

Ron joined them. "Dad told us to come inside. He'll explain…"

Everyone gathered at living room. Even George came down, and mouthed at Harry, 'What's going on?' Harry couldn't answer him. He just mouthed back, 'You'll see.'

"What is it, Dad?" Ginny asked, concerned.

"Something weird was reported." Mr. Weasley said. "We were trying to catch dementors and lock them up or something. They could harm muggles, you know."

"We were using magic to sense the dementor's positions, but today, we couldn't find a single dementor. None." Percy said. Ron's jaw dropped.

"Then, something terrible happened." He continued. "A fog, a black fog started rolling in, and soon, we were surrounded. And I saw all sorts of things. All my hopes, dreams, my family, my true love, (Mrs. Weasley glanced suspiciously at him.) everything that I loved seemed to be surrounding me. People were calling their lover's names. I was tempted to stay there forever in the darkness, but dad grabbed me, and we escaped."

Hermione had her hands over her mouth, and Ginny was frowning. "But what is the black fog? Is it some dark magic?"

Mr. Weasley shrugged. "It….well…felt different. A completely different kind of magic. But so many people are in there, and we don't know how to clear them."

Everyone sat in silence. Finally, Mr. Weasley broke it.

"Well, now, there is no point sitting around here and thinking. I'll go and strengthen the protection, and you boys and girls can go to your room."

Harry grabbed Ron and Hermione, and raced up the stairs into Ron's room.

"What is happening?" Ron asked. "Black fog… what is this fog thingy?"

Harry and Ron both looked at Hermione in an expectant way, waiting for her to spill out answers.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "I'm not a textbook!" she snapped. "Besides, I've never heard of a black fog…. Especially the one that makes people see things… Oh, can't this world be in peace?" She crossed her arms.

Harry and Ron both looked at each other, and Hermione spoke, "Well, I'll do some research in my books. I have lots and lots of books about dark magic… Anyway, I need to check my History of Magic answers. Ron, can I use your desk?"

Without waiting for an answer, Hermione grabbed her bag and pulled out a huge scroll of parchment full of complicated questions. Then she pulled out a small scrap of parchment, and started to read the questions to it.

"Now she's going mental." Ron said to Harry, who was wondering why his best friend was talking to a scrap of parchment.

Hermione whirled on the two boys. "I'm not going mental Ron." She snapped. "This is the Answer Parchment. If you read a question to it, it will give you answer. I also have the hint parchment. It will give you hints of the question."

"Wait…" Ron muttered. "Did you say, it will give you answer to any question?"

"Yes." Hermione said.

"Then…" he looked up at her. "Why don't you ask the answer parchment? How to solve the problem at the ministry! The black fog!"

"Oh, _Ronald_," Hermione scoffed. "Do you seriously think it answers that? Even the wizards in the ministry doesn't know how to solve it! You can't just _ask_, 'Please give us the answer; how can we solve the black fog problem'."

Harry was watching this with amusement, and he saw something.

"Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "Look! Letters are appearing!"

Hermione jumped and grabbed her parchment. "Oh my goodness… It is… giving us answers…"

They all leaned forward to see the neat clear letters writing across the surface.

_The answer lies in the new room at the Department of Mysteries._

The words faded away, leaving the trio in a stunned silence.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>

**Hmm, I hope you like my 'Answer Parchment' idea. I thought it was a really existable object in the wizarding world. Though please don't ask questions like "But how can the Answer Parchment have the answers to solve the black fog (Darke Fog, in Septimus Heap)?". It's like asking "How can the author know all the events?" at the 'PJO characters read the Lightning Thief' stuff. I just can't explain.**

**And one more review! Thank you, Mistdale. I'll keep writing! **

**I'll try to update quickly as possible. Maybe one more chapter today? But in Korean time, I have to go to bed soon! So I don't know. **

**Please review! I really want some more reviews, but since my story is going to be long, and the story hasn't even started yet, I still have hopes. But your comment still warms my heart(?). **

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back!**

**Okay, I'm making a good progress with the story, and it's weekend! At last... That means I have time to write my story. The story is in a good progress, and I guess I'm NEVER going to abandon this story. Abandoning the story gives a huge disappointment to the readers, and I think it's the fanfic author's job to write it to the end. Though you'll have to understand about the author's block... **

**Oh, anyway. This chapter is about... PERCY! What crazy things will happen to his camp? Read and find out~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Septimus Heap. All rights go to J.K Rowling, Rick Riordan, and Angie Sage! **

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

We get locked up because of a bunch of Black cloaks

A demigod's life was not going to be easy, after all.

I had just reached Mrs. O' Leary, when Katie Gardener ran to us, panting.

"Emergency!" she yelled. "Now!"

We got puzzled, but ran anyway. We reached the Big House, and saw the grim-looking Chiron waiting for us. He was usually cheerful these days, but now… his expression was pretty same when I saw him at the Titan war.

"What's happening, Chiron?" I asked.

He heaved a sigh. "A Satyr informed us that no monsters were sighted recently. Not a single one."

Annabeth frowned. "No monsters? But why-?"

"I tried to contact Lord Hades, but he seems to be busy." Chiron shrugged.

"You can't contact him either?" I asked Nico, and he snorted. "Oh, dad will _so_ listen to me."

Thalia tilted her head. "I don't understand. Monsters are supposed to attack demigods. Right?"

"Something's fishy." I agreed.

We were discussing about the sudden disappearance of the monsters, when there was a huge _Crunch-_

Everyone jumped, and whirled around to see Demeter kids scattering. There was a long crack on the grass covered ground, and it was slowly opening up.

"That's not possible!" Annabeth yelled. "Monsters can't come through the camp's borders-" She gasped.

Hundreds of figures were rising from the ground. They were tall, and cloaked in black. The air turned cold, and a chill ran down my spine.

The cloaked figure seemed to send out a terrible chill, and a horrible feeling of dread and sadness. I felt like the whole world was collapsing, and I felt like I was never going to feel happy again. All my good emotions were sucked out from me, and I was in absolute misery.

That's when the cloaked thing grabbed a camper by her throat. It leaned down. I had no idea what was it going to do, but it was not a good thing.

I snapped back to my senses and grabbed a stone to throw at it. The stone sailed through the air and hit he thing with a satisfying _clump_. But the trouble was, it rounded on me, and started to glide toward me. I pulled out Riptide, and slashed. The blade cut through the cloak. It gave a hiss and recoiled. I thought it was going to vaporize like most of the monsters, but the cloak was fine.

A battle broke out. The cloaks were pouring out, and we fought for our lives, but it was no use. Our weapons could damage them, but it didn't get killed.

Thalia showered arrows, and I slashed with my sword, but no use. I could catch glimpses of Annabeth, who was running around and slashing with her knife.

Nico's black sword damaged the cloaks pretty well. It fell to the ground, but a minute later, it would rise again.

"Nico!" I called. "What are these things? Your dad's new pets?"

Nico swung at the cloak. "No! If it was dad's new pet, I would have been able to control them! But these… I've never seen them before! Besides, my dad is too busy designing his new mansion with Daedalus!"

I saw Rachel running down the hill. She saw us, fighting for our lives. She picked up a long metal bar from the weapon box, and starting swinging wildly, pinning several cloaks to the ground.

Annabeth fought her way toward me, and I saw something in her eyes- terror.

"Percy!" She yelled. "We can't fight forever! These cloaks…. They did something horrible to a child of Iris, and she passed out! We have to do something!"

I looked around desperately. Lou Ellen, a daughter of Hecate, was making best process. She was chanting with her arms raised, and an aura spread from her, making the cloaks collapse. I ran toward her. "Lou!"

She turned to face me. "Yes?"

"How do you fend off these things?" I panted.

She looked at me sadly. "I don't know. These things cannot be harmed physically. I sensed magic from it and did a protection chant. It seems to work, but if you want to fend it off, you'll have to use a magical source!"

Magical. Protection. I got an idea.

I sprinted toward Thalia's Pine.

"Where are you going?" Annabeth yelled.

"The Golden Fleece!" I answered. "We need magical protection!"

"But the magical borders-"

"It's a risk, but we have to use it! We can cram the campers into the Big House, and place the Golden Fleece in the doorway!"

I reached the top of the hill and yanked the Fleece off the tree. That thing weighed much, but Annabeth helped me, and we heaved it up together.

We started to scream at the campers, "IN TO THE BIG HOUSE! NOW! DON'T LET THE CLOAKS COME IN! TO THE BIG HOUSE!"

Everyone got the message, and started to run. We waved the Golden Fleece at the cloaks, and thank the gods, it worked. The cloaks scattered as if it was a burning fire.

When we were sure that every single kid, satyr, and centaur (Chiron) was in the Big House, we ran toward it, too. But the cloaks followed us at top speed.

I pushed Annabeth in, and Clarisse pulled her to safety. I tossed the Fleece, and Nico caught it. I was about to jump into the House, when a bony hand clutched my neck. I wanted to scream, but the cold was too much. My throat was blocked, and no sound came out. The hands started to pull me away, and I thought, _I'm dead_.

At that horrible moment, a blur of blue whipped past my head, and the hands slackened while the cloak stumbled.

Using all my strength, I pulled myself free from the bony grip, and rushed into the Big House.

Rachel slammed the door shut with a deafening _BANG_.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow Percy... That was close. The dementors almost got you! <strong>

**Well... so I chose that Camp Half-Blood's probem will be dementors. Can you guess who saved Percy from the dementor's kiss? Hint- The saver threw something blue. You can make the connection, can you?**

**Also, the I thought the Golden Fleece's magic will be able to protect them. Still, a patronus is way better. The Golden Fleece only gives basic protection, and it will no be able to drive away the dementors. So that means the monsters will trample the Castle. Oh no! A few months after the 'Darke' mess, and they're getting into trouble again? Sep's vacation is getting ruined...**

**I'll try and update again tomorrow. PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT FROM YOU GUYS!**

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! **

**Sorry about the delay, I was...um...busy. But two more awesome reviews really cheered me up. Thank you, HarryPotterForLife7 and S. M. Raleigh! I'll try to make the story more exciting. **

**Anyway, Septimus today. This is one of my long ones. Monsters are smashing up the castle and ruining everybody's vacation... Here we go...**

**...But first, Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Septimus Heap. All rights go to the three authors who wrote these three wonderful stories for us to read!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Monsters

Septimus was enjoying the sunshine. It was warm and nice.

They were flying over the Wizard tower courtyard when Jenna tensed. "What was that?" she asked.

"Huh?" Septimus asked. He had heard nothing.

"There was a roar. And a screech." She said nervously.

"What roar?" He asked, puzzled.

_ROAR. SCREECH._

"There you are." Jenna said, more nervously. "You hear it? It sounded like the… the..."

"The **Darke** Dragon, Jen? But that's impossib-" He never finished that sentence.

Jenna gave a shriek and screamed, "Spit Fyre! Down!"

Spit Fyre went down, and Septimus immediately realized that Jenna had saved her life. A huge, batlike monster with crumpled wings and razor-sharp claws, and swooped toward them, screeching.

"What was that?" She yelled.

"No idea!" Septimus yelled back. "Let's go down, we have to find out what's going on!"

Jenna suddenly grabbed his tunic. "Sep!" She screamed. "Look! The Wizard Way!"

Septimus was too dizzy and his brain was trying to figure out what that thing was, but he looked down, and saw a complete nightmare going on.

A group of huge, black dogs were running around, roaring, and was smashing up his beloved Wizard Way. It had large fangs and sharp claws. The monster birds were landing on the colorful roofs and making more screeching sounds. All sorts of monsters were running around, destroying the beautiful midsummer day.

People were running into buildings and shutting the windows.

Jenna screamed in his ear for the third time. "Sep!"

He looked up, and swerved to the right. The monster birds were back. They hissed and stretched out their claws, taking a chunk out of Septimus's cloak and ripping Jenna's tunic.

Another group of monster birds swarmed toward them, but Jenna grabbed a frying pan from Septimus's Young Army Survival Pack, and brained the monsters_. Clang. Clang. Clang_.

Septimus pulled out a small shard of ice. He grabbed the **Flyte Charm**. "Jen!" he yelled.

"What? Ow!" Jenna was just hitting another monster bird with the frying pan, and one of the bird's claws had cut into her. Her arm started to bleed.

"Take Spit Fyre and get out of here!" He yelled. "I'll have to sort out those monsters, but Jen, you have to be safe. Go to the Palace!"

"I'm not leaving you!" Jenna yelled, horrified. "And you can't go down there!"

"I have the **Flyte Charm**!" He called. "I'll be fine!"

Jenna hit the bird again. She was getting good at it. "Okay!" she yelled.

Septimus immediately jumped down, and flew toward the destroyed Wizard Way. He could hear distant _Clang_s of Jenna, but he had no time to remind her to get out of this place.

He swooped down to the dogs. Every single part of him wanted to get away from the deadly beast, but he pointed the sharp end of the ice shard at the dog.

"**Freeze**!" He shouted, and the dog **Froze**.

He did that several times before swooping toward the Wizard Tower, desperate to reach Marcia. Septimus spotted a tall purple shape at the silver doors, and flew straight towards it.

"Marcia!" He gasped. "Monsters!" He landed, skidded across the marble floor, and collapsed.

Marcia pulled him to his feet, looking concerned, "Are you okay? Are you hurt?"

Septimus shook his head. "No! I'm fine. Marcia. The monsters- what's happening?"

Marcia had a grim look on her face. "No idea. But we have to protect the people." She turned to him. "Where's Jenna? Is she safe?"

Septimus stammered, "I told her to get out of here, but-"

There was a loud _Clang_, and a monster bird dropped from the sky.

"My goodness, what was _that_?" Marcia asked, gaping at the twitching, unconscious bird.

"Jen." He muttered. "She's braining the monster birds on Spit Fyre."

Marcia glared at him. "The _Princess_ is _up there, braining monster birds?_"

Septimus glanced skyward sheepishly. "I told her to get out of here." He mumbled.

"Well? Get her here!"

Septimus mumbled something as he took off skyward. Jenna was there, swinging the frying pan wildly. Spit Fyre was helping her, snapping at the birds.

"Jen!" Septimus yelled. "Steer Spit Fyre to the Wizard Tower!"

Jenna nodded, and with a final loud _Clang_, she steered Spit Fyre to the Tower, where wizards from vacations, homes, and beds were gathering, trying to **Freeze** the monsters. Septimus saw Rose, the Sick Bay apprentice, running toward the tower to check on the Sick Bay. A cluster of wizards were guarding the Great Arch to stop the monsters bounding into the tower.

Marcia was yelling orders, and wizards ran in all directions. But the dealing with the monsters was a dangerous thing, and injured people were seen, staggering to the tower.

"Seventh floor wizards, to the Manuscriptorium! Sixth, Fourth, and Eighth, go and guard the Palace! Eleventh to Fifteenth, go to the Ramblings! Find people who can do **Magyk** and make them help! Oh, for goodness, where were you? Go and join the Palace-_no, we are not on the fire drill!"_

Jenna and Septimus safely landed on the courtyard and ran towards Marcia.

"Oh, Septimus! You are here. Jenna, find Rose and heal that cut. Mr. Crop! Can't you see that dog is trying to destroy the arch!" Marcia yelled at a wizard.

"Marcia, what's going on? What are these monsters?" Jenna asked, holding out her arm for Rose to bandage.

"I don't know." Marcia answered, wiping her brow. She yelled at a wizard to look out. "I studied the Wizard Tower's history for many years, but monster attack is something I've never heard of."

Septimus was thinking hard. "Marcia! You have to raise the **Safety Curtain** and the **Living Safeshield**. We have to get the people safe!"

Marcia sighed.

Marcia Overstrand was raising the **Safety Curtain** and the **Living Safeshield** for the second time in her life, which was pretty rare. She concentrated as the purple sheet of glowing **Magyk** slowly rose, surrounding the Wizard Tower, the Castle, the Ramblings, and the other houses.

It was quite a magnificent and a rare sight, but Septimus's mind was not on these spells. The two protection **Magyk** was only a way to protect people from harm for a short time. They had to find the monster's way that they had come in, and block it or whatever. He hoped that Marcia could find that, but she had to protect this place. Then who should do it?

Septimus strode into the sliver doors and into the hall. Everyone looked busy, and most of them were concentrating on the **Living Safeshield**. He wanted to join, to be a part of this magnificent spell, but he had more important things to do. More dangerous.

"Sep!" Jenna sprinted toward him, still holding on to her frying pan. She wore a battered, familiar black cloak with weird drawings and buttons.

Septimus gaped at Jenna in disbelief. "You're wearing… It's…"

Jenna raised her eyebrows. "It's for protection." She told him. "Anyway, it's not important. Where are you going? I thought you were sitting in the corner or by Marcia, casting the spell with the others." She waved her frying pan at the glowing layer of **Magyk**.

Partly, he wanted to argue about Jenna's **Darke Witch **cloak, but he decided to drop it.

"I'm going to track down these monsters. We have to figure out where they come from." He explained quickly. "Bye Jen, I'm going to find Beetle."

"Now wait a second." Jenna blocked Septimus's path, scowling. "You're going on a dangerous mission that can kill you. And you're taking your best friend. What about me?"

_Here we go again_, Septimus thought. "Look Jen. I think this is the **Darke Domaine** matter all over again. You're the princess, and you have to be safe!"

Jenna crossed her arms. "And the have-to-be-safe princess wants to follow you. I'm not getting out of the way until you promise to take me with you." She made a stubborn face and planted her feet firmly on the ground.

Septimus was getting nervous. "Get out of the way, Jen." He said. But Jenna only glared at him.

He tried to dodge and run, but Jenna was in front of him, barring the way.

"Please, Jen!" He protested.

"You'll take me." She said smoothly. "If you don't, you're not going anywhere."

Septimus let out a sigh. Fighting with Jenna was a waste of time, because Jenna always, always won.

"Promise me that you'll be safe." He told her, and Jenna's face lit up with delight.

"Thanks, Sep!" She said.

"So do you have any idea where the birds come from?" He asked.

To his surprise, Jenna nodded. She pointed at her face and arms. It was badly scratched again.

"What happened?" He exclaimed.

"I opened the way to the Ice Tunnels, and found myself facing a bunch of monster birds. It's packed with them, Sep. I knocked them out with the frying pan, but more kept coming. I blocked the doorway and came to find you, Sep. To seal the way."

Septimus nodded. "We have to get there right away. If the Ice Tunnel is packed with those monsters, and more are coming, that means that the monsters are coming from the Ice Tunnels."

* * *

><p><strong>Hey, Jenna found a new talent! She really has something in her about braining birds. I always wanted Jenna to be a tough Princess, who can get through hard things and who never falls apart so easily. I want her as an 'Annabeth-type', or 'Demigod-type'. What do you think? (Though she proved her toughness in Darke, by getting Marissa into a headlock.) At first, I didn't know where I had come up with the frying-pan-idea, but later, I realized that it was from a movie called Tangled. <strong>

**Okay, I want to reply the two recent reviews. **

**HarryPotterForLife7- Thanks! I'm glad you liked my idea about putting in Septimus's** **world. The book is simply great, but not many people had read or heard about it. I wonder why. **

**S. M. Raleigh- Thank you! I loved your review. It cheered me up so nicely. Hmm, any witches or wizards at Camp Half-Blood? Half-Bloods at Hogwarts? Well, actually, I'm planning to write a fanfic about that after this story... **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I NEED YOUR HELP TO PROGRESS ON THIS STORY!**

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello! I'm FINALLY BACK! **

**I'm so sorry, everyone. I had already explained in my profile, but I was too busy to write anything. I only have about half an hour to write in school days, and my typing isn't that fast. **

**And thanks for all those awesome reviews, Lieutenant Winter. I simply loved them all.**

**Okay, here goes chapter 7! Enjoy- **

* * *

><p>Chapter 7<p>

The Ministry of Magic

Harry, Ron, and Hermione considered everything. Maybe they should tell Mr. Weasley. But they were quite sure that no one would believe them. The only way was to go and fix the problem themselves. Anyway, the message came to them.

Hermione quickly grabbed her beaded handbag which they took when they went to hunt Horcruxes. She shoved things into her bag and checked the contents.

"We can go on a trip, like we went Horcrux hunting, so I'm taking everything I took…." She murmured as she rummaged through the luggage.

Harry got his invisibility cloak, and Ron grabbed his diluminator. Hermione slung the handbag over her shoulder. The all grabbed their wands. They were ready.

"Now," Ron said, "The biggest problem is how to get out of here."

Hermione glanced at the hurriedly scribbled note on Ron's bed. "I left a note, but still, they will worry so much…"

Harry pulled out his invisibility cloak. "Okay. Can my cloak cover all three of us?"

Ron and Hermione said, "No." at the same time.

Hermione pulled her wand slowly. "Well… I have another trick… Maybe I can do this…."

She nervously tapped her wand on top of her head, and concentrated. To Harry and Ron's amazement, she started to vanish slowly, blending into the background.

"Disolutionment charm." Harry mused. "I remember when Mad-eye did this to me… Great job, Hermione."

Ron gaped at her. "It's great, but you look like a chameleon." He gasped as an invisible force kicked him. Soon, he was a chameleon himself.

"I practiced it a few times before, but it's not perfect. Your cloak is the best, Harry, but this is the next best thing." Hermione took a deep breath. "Now… Let's go."

Harry threw his cloak around himself, and the trio silently walked out of the room, closing the door behind them.

They crept down the staircase, and through the kitchen. Mrs. Weasley was at the living room, knitting, and Ginny was at her room. The rest of the family was all in the backyard, still casting protection charms and discussing about the mysterious fog.

They opened the garden gates and slipped out. They heard the layer of waver, but when they were completely outside, the Burrow was already invisible because of the charms.

It took them a few minutes to find each other and grab hands. Harry had to risk and show the tips of his fingers so his friends could grab them, and Hermione turned on the spot. Soon, the Burrow was still again, and the trio was off on another trip.

They stumbled and tripped as they was thrown on the sidewalk. Hermione lifted the magic on herself and Ron, and Harry pulled away the invisibility cloak.

"There is the telephone box." Harry said, pointing.

They walked into the telephone box and crammed themselves in. Harry could remember the time he first entered this box. He was going to the hearing for using magic in Privet Drive… And the second time he crammed his friends inside the box, when they visited the Department of Mysteries, the night Sirius died…. A painful stab on his chest. He shook off the thought. But still, going to the Department of Mysteries again was not a nice thing.

Hermione dialed the numbers. 62442.

The dial whirred smoothly back into place, and a familiar cool female voice rang out.

"Welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and business."

Harry was not sure what to say, but he managed to say, "Um… Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger. We're here to visit the Department of Mysteries."

"Thank you." said the cool voice. "Visitor, please take the badge and attach it to the front of your robes."

Three badges rattled out, and they pinned it on their shirts.

"Visitor to the Ministry, you are required to submit to a search….." As the cool voice continued to say the instructions, Harry turned to Ron and Hermione.

"We have to grab hands, and whatever you do or see, don't let go. I think that fog makes you see people that you love… But just concentrate on finding the Department of Mysteries. Okay?"

The two nodded grimly. The cool voice finished explaining and soon, the telephone box started to sink to the ground. Soon, the box was in darkness. Hermione whispered, "_Lumos_."

The box was filled with an eerie light. Harry partly expected to see the golden lights from the Atrium, but none came.

"Look." Ron said. He pointed out the box.

The Atrium was filled with black fogs. Harry could see glimpses of golden lights, but as the fog slowly drifted through the air, it vanished. There was no buzz of the busy wizards talking. Everything was silent. The telephone box settled to the ground.

Hermione looked at her friends, who were staring out the window. Harry noticed that Hermione wore a terrified expression. Harry agreed. It was so creepy…. And he felt like everything was dead and gone.

"Well…" Ron broke the silence. "Hands?"

The three grabbed hands. Harry was in the middle, so he grabbed his wand with Ron's hand.

Hermione carefully opened the door. It opened with a creaking sound.

Immediately, the fog tumbled in, and it seemed to drain all the energy out of him. Hermione took a deep breath. "Okay…" her voice sounded like she was speaking really far away. "Let's go."

As they took a step outside and struggled through the fog, Harry was suddenly overwhelmed by a strange feeling. If he walked into the room on the left, he will be able to meet his parents. Sirius, Lupin, Tonks, Fred, Collin… He will be able to meet them and bring them back. All he had to do, was to let go of Hermione's hand, and walk into the gloom.

His hands were slipping away slowly, when Hermione hissed in his ear. "Harry!"

He jumped and turned to see Hermione right in front of his face. "What are you thinking? This fog tricks you to see things…. Grab Ron tightly. Think of Ginny. If you walk away, you'll never be able to meet her again."

That woke him fast. Ginny… He had to fix this problem. So many people were in here… They were the only ones who could save them. He squeezed Ron's slipping hands, and plunged into the fog, following Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? I have to say it was not my favorite chapter. <strong>

**I'll try to update soon. And I'll try to write a little more faster next time. Okay?**

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello! New chapter is here at last! **

**I had already typed up this chapter a few days ago, but I had no time to update it. I guess my updates will be only on the weekends, because I'm pretty busy these days with schoolwork. Maybe for a few weeks, I'll not be able to update anything at all- my second term middle exam is coming up. But I promise to be back soon. If I'm lucky, I'll update another chapter tomorrow. So if you want more chapters, please REVIEW! **

**Today is Percy's day! (Oh my gods, The Son of Neptune is only three days away from now. I've been waiting for in since March, and dying to find what has happened to Percy.) He escaped the dementor, and you'll find out who has saved his butt. **

**Enjoy- **

**(Oops, nearly forgot the disclaimer! Sorry!) Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, and Septimus Heap. **

* * *

><p>Chapter 8<p>

Rachel spews green smoke with a riddle

"Now you owe me two blue plastic hairbrushes." Rachel grumbled.

She had thrown her new blue plastic hairbrush and saved me. Just like the time she nailed the king of the Titans in the eye with it.

The moment the cloak's bony hands grabbed my neck, was horrible. The cold took the breath out of me, and I felt miserable and unhappy. Also, I felt something leave me. It was a terrible feeling.

Annabeth hugged Rachel. "Thank you for saving his butt."

Rachel grinned. "Anytime. You saved me in that helicopter."

"Hey, guys," Malcolm interrupted. "Can you help carry this girl?"

Annabeth turned and gasped. The girl was one of our newest campers. She was around eleven, and she was a daughter of Iris. She lay unconscious on the wooden floor, and Malcolm was trying to carry her to the couch.

We quickly lifted the girl and moved her. Will Solace was waiting, his medical kit ready.

His face turned serious. "What happened to her?" he asked.

"She was attacked by the cloak things." Annabeth murmured. "The thing grabbed her by the neck and took her mouth toward its hood. It… did something to her. She was flailing around, but a few seconds later, her body went slack. I could have saved her, but… I was already busy fighting the cloaks off the young campers." Her head drooped. I patted her shoulders.

Will placed his hands over the girl's heart. "She's still alive. Don't worry."

He raised his hands and started chanting, and a golden glow surrounded her. The glow turned blazing yellow, and soon, it died down.

We expected the girl to groan, or shift, or wake up, show any signs of life, but she was lifeless like she was before. Will frowned. "Wait. Why-?"

He chanted again, but the girl was still lying, unconscious. He checked her fever, and frowned. "Not in a coma. She's just alive. But she still doesn't wake."

I turned. "Nico, can't you do something? Is she alive?"

He pushed through the crowd, and kneeled beside her. He tilted his head. "Yes, she's alive. But-oh wait-" he frowned, and muttered some words in Ancient Greek. "No. Wait. This is not right-" his eyes widened, and turned to the campers. "It's- it's weird." He whispered. "She's alive, and nothing is wrong with her. Her life is still inside her, healthy and unharmed. But I cannot feel her soul. Everyone has souls. But…. It's missing. It's not inside her."

People started to murmur. Even Chiron frowned.

"Can you- can you check her soul?" A girl asked. "In the underworld."

Nico squeezed his eyes shut again, and murmured a few words. He frowned and did it a several times, then looked around at everyone, who was holding their breaths.

"I-" He gulped. "I cannot feel her soul anywhere in the underworld. It's gone."

The Big House was about to burst.

We had so many campers crammed into one place, The house was starting to get hot. A few kids escaped the crowd to the attic. We wanted to open the doors, but the cloaks were still dwelling around the house, so we were locked up, sort of.

The Apollo kids were still trying to heal the girl. Will was refusing to believe that she cannot be healed, and he was pouring all his energy on the girl, trying everything. The other Apollo kids helped, making a huge dome of healing magic around them, but the girl was lifeless as ever. The Iris cabin and holding on to her desperately. Nico was sitting in the corner, chanting and madly searching for the girl's soul, but it was hopeless. Something was horribly wrong.

The Athena kids were searching books and internets to find out the slightest information about the cloak things, but they were having no luck, either.

Thalia had gone off to contact Artemis to figure out the problem herself. We were a bit worried about her going outside into the crowd of cloaks, but her shield's power was so strong, it drove every single cloak away from her. Also, her silvery aura helped.

Chiron and Rachel were in a deep conversation, and most of the kids were sitting on the spare spaces, knocking over stacks of CDs and fighting.

Annabeth emerged out of the library, her hair coated with dust. She looked shocked.

"No luck?" I asked.

She kicked the Pac-man game and plopped onto the sofa, fuming. "Not a single bit of information. None! Even the best researchers can't find it."

I stared out into the meadows, now dotted with the cloak things. The camp was in a nightmare state. And the weirdest thing was, everyone seemed to be in a bad mood. Some looked even sad. I was pretty miserable too. And the air was cold. I shuddered. I wanted something to wrap around myself.

Chiron and Rachel finished their conversation and stood up. Nico and the Apollo kids stopped their chant and looked up.

"Okay, everyone." Chiron cleared his throat. "We had a… mess today, and these creatures are not safe. The camp is in trouble." He looked at Rachel to continue.

Rachel nodded. "We need a quest, and I shall say the riddle for the demigods to save the camp."

She swayed slightly, and a boy quickly pushed a stool towards her.

Green smoke started to snake out from her mouth, and her eyes glowed green. She spoke with a triple voice:

_Three demigods shall journey west_

_Where the souls come to final rest_

_Meet new people and meet new worlds_

_Solve the problem with a few words_

_Though the solver will not be you,_

_But by a friend, and you shall exchange_

Rachel collapsed, and a couple of campers caught her, carrying to the corner.

Everyone was silent. My brain tried to understand those words. The riddle was weird.

At last, Chiron broke the silence. "So, who wants to go?"

My hand went up, followed by Annabeth's.

"Third person?" Chiron asked, and to my surprise, Nico raised his hand.

"Me." He said.

Everyone stared at him until he started to look uncomfortable.

"Um… not objecting…" a girl spoke up carefully. "But why you? You sounded so sure."

Nico scowled. "Did everyone hear the riddle? Where is the place that souls come to final rest?"

Annabeth gasped. "Of course… the underworld. These creatures are from the underworld, aren't they?" She looked expectantly at Nico.

"Sorry, but I've never seen those cloaks." He retorted. "I've never seen them."

Chiron considered the trio. He nodded. "Good. You can pack and leave immediately."

A few minutes later, we were ready. There was nothing to pack much. We just grabbed a knapsack and shoved things in. Cans of Nectar, bags of Ambrosia, spare clothes, a water bottle, and a spare knife for Annabeth.

Nico was going to take us to the underworld by shadow-traveling. I had done it once before, and I had no problem with it. But the bad news: we had to shadow-travel _through _the crack on the ground, where the cloaks had come from. We had to track down their trail, and we had no choice. Nobody seemed to be so excited about the idea, and I didn't have the slightest wish to become a state like the girl from the Iris cabin.

The campers and Chiron stood grimly at the door, waiting for us. All the campers were slumped. They were acting weird. The campers were always the noisy and cheerful type. Nobody was laughing, or even smiling. They weren't even fighting. They just looked miserable, cold, sad, and tired. A few leaned against the wall, a faraway look in their eyes. A few were looking at the floor glumly, as if they were thinking about sad memories. Even the Stoll brothers were not joking around, just looking sadly at us and saying their goodbyes, wishing good lucks on our quest. My head was also reminding me of sad memories, too. Scenes of the battle of Manhattan passed through my mind. It made me wanting to sit down and cry. Hope about this quest was draining out of me.

I shook my head. What was I thinking? I had to succeed in this quest. If we fail, the campers will never be able to get out from the Big House, which meant chaos.

Rachel patted me in the back. "Don't die." she told me. She looked sad too, but she managed a smile. "I'm sorry that I can't help you more. I wish I can understand what the riddle means, but... you know." She shrugged helplessly.

"It's okay." Annabeth promised. Funny, she's getting along with Rachel so fine these days. The two are best friends. "We'll get you guys out of here as soon as possible, and we'll find a way to clear those... cloaks."

Nico nodded grimly. "Yeah. Nobody is allowed to go outside. Just hold on with the protection of the Golden Fleece."

We all shouldered out knapsacks and grabbed the door handle. Clarisse held the Fleece ready. She muttered to me, "Don't get yourself killed, punk. I'm the one who should kill you." I just understood that as a friendly joke.

Nico leaned toward us. "Okay, we'll have to stick together and break through the cloaks. When we reach the crack, grab hands and jump. I'll take care of the rest."

Annabeth grabbed mine and Nico's hand. Nico and I pulled our swords.

"GO!" Nico yelled, and Clarisse slammed the door open. Immediately, the cloaks started to pour into the Big House porch, but Clarisse slammed the door shut just in time.

We ran for our lives, screaming and yelling, swinging our swords wildly and nearly cutting our heads off. Thankfully, the swords made them back away at least for a few seconds. Annabeth lead us toward the crack.

Finally, we reached it. The cloaks were following us at top speed, and I was pretty sure that we would be finished.

A bony hand was reaching toward my throat, but at the last second, we launched ourselves into the air with a scream. Nico yelled, and a wall of darkness closed in, making my visions black, leaving us in the darkness with wind rushing at my ear.

* * *

><p><strong>So, this was chapter 8. How was it? <strong>

**The quest trio is made- Percy (as usual), Annabeth (as usual), and Nico. I considered about Thalia, but Nico seemed more fitting to this mission, and the underworld is the place where every trouble begin. **

**Replys to the reviews! **

**littlelacym: Thanks! Three books crossovers are kinda difficult but fun to write.(And sorry, Syrah will not be seen in this story.)**

**Lieutenant Winter: Thanks. Umm, I guess its a bit confusing, right.**

**I'll update soon, and there's a pretty long chapter coming up. Sep's chapter! **

**PLEASE REVIEW! I'm always waiting for more reviews. REMINDER AGAIN, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi, I'm FINALLY back! **

**I'm really sorry, I didn't update for a long time.. But I had my exam coming with all sorts of things, so PLEASE forgive me. One of my friends are reading my fanfic and she is screaming at me to update. I hope this won't happen again, but I'm afraid this will happen one in a while... Recently, I had the writer's block and couldn't continue the story at all, but now it's gone. I guess I will be able to update more auickly when my story enters the part about the three teams meeting. That will be a fun part to write. (Actually, the part I'm working on these days are so boring to write...zzz) **

**Another news: I FINALLY HAVE THE SON OF NEPTUNE IN MY POSSESSIONS! I got it and started reading write away. (No spoilers! I wouldn't do such a horrible thing to you guys.) I have to say, IT'S GREAT. We finally have our Percy back, and the new demigods, Frank and Hazel is good, too. Though I died in the last line. It will make you scream for the next book. The Son of Neptune left so much mysteries behind. **

**Well, here goes the story. Sep's chapter, and it's pretty long. Maybe the longest chapter I have ever written? **

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJatO, HP or SH. They all belong to Rick Riordan, J.K Rowling, and Angie Sage. **

**Enjoy~ **

* * *

><p>Chapter 9<p>

New Ways

Septimus and Jenna were hurrying down the Wizard Tower hallway. The roar of the monsters shook the building, and outside glowed with colorful lights of the **Magyk**.

Suddenly, somebody ran up to them, panting. "Wait!"

They whirled around and their face lit up with delight. "Beetle!" Jenna cried happily. "We were on our way to find you." She looked at Beetle and her face got concerned. "What happened?"

Beetle was in a terrible state. His arm was bleeding and his cheek was badly scratched. His blue silk robes were torn and ragged. He pulled the robe off, tossed it into a nearby closet, and started to explain matter-of-factly. "I was calculating some bills, and that when Foxy ran in, screaming his head off. I went to see what was wrong, and huge dogs bounded in and started ripping up the whole place. The helper wizards and our scribes are guarding and tidying, but I came to see Marcia."

Septimus nodded. "You had a hard time, but I'm glad you're not killed by those dogs. Because I need your help."

Beetle grinned. "Ask anything. You're best friend is ready."

"Jenna found out something." Septimus said. "She discovered that the monsters are coming from the Ice Tunnels. All of the monsters are coming from the tunnel, we're sure of it. But we need to seal the entrance they're coming, or the castle will be destroyed. So I'm going to explore the Ice Tunnels. Jenna too," he shot a doubtful glance at Jenna. She glared at him in response.

"What?" Beetle yelped. "Jenna? No! It's too danger-" he stopped at mid-sentence when he saw the Princess giving him a murderous glare, tapping her foot.

Septimus sighed. "Yeah, she's coming. Beetle, I need you. You're an expert about the tunnels. We can take the Wizard Tower Sled."

Beetle nodded. "Looks like we're the only ones who can solve it."

The three smiled. "Let's do this."

Septimus hurriedly ran to the entrance of the Ice Tunnels. The door was blocked with old spell boxes and heavy wooden crates. But the door rattled, and faint snarling and hissing sounds were coming from behind. It was stuffed full of monsters.

"What should we do?" Jenna asked, glancing at the boys. Beetle looked dumbstruck, but Septimus was muttering to himself. A smile formed on his lips as he looked up.

"First, I'll have to check." He held up his hand, and with his fingers, he made a circle with his index finger and his thumb. **(A/N: This came from Queste when Septimus tried to see inside the Questing Pot.) **He grimaced at the sight of monster birds swarming behind the doors, trying to get in. This was not going to be easy.

"Well?" Jenna asked nervously. "How's the other side?"

"Bad." Septimus replied. "Monsters are swarming inside. But we can get rid of them. This is an advanced trick. Easy to go wrong."

"You can do it, Sep." Jenna told him.

He took a deep breath. "I'm going to **freeze** them through the door." He pulled out the ice shard again, pointed at the door, and concentrated. The gentle tingle of **Magyk** started from his arms, spreading to his whole body. He muttered a few words and hissed, "**Freeze**!"

Suddenly, there was a great deal of crashing and flapping. A moment later, the noise died down and only silence hung in the air. Jenna and Beetle grinned. Sep had done it.

"Great job as usual, Sep." Beetle patted his shoulder and grabbed the handle. "Now, let's go and find out where these monsters had come from."

As the door creaked open, a blast of cold air met them. Jenna shivered and pulled the cloak closer to her. "I almost forgot how cold this place was." She said.

Septimus pulled out the precious whistle for the Wizard Tower Sled and blew it once. It made no sound as usual, but he knew that the sled will arrive in no time. Then he slammed the door to the Wizard Tower shut and **sealed** the door with his Alchemie **Keye**. Next, he muttered some spells, raising a **basic safeshield **in case the monsters battered down the doors.

Jenna tapped the walls with her frying pan nervously on the icy walls. "Maybe you should let Beetle drive the sled, Sep." She said, looking at him.

Septimus was surprised. "Why?"

"Because the monsters will come through the tunnels while we are traveling through it." She replied, now spinning the frying pan in her hands. "You can use your icicle – oh all right, **Freeze Charm,** Sep – to knock out the monsters, and I can brain them. But Beetle is a better driver than you, so he can drive while we fend off those birds."

Septimus nodded, approving the plan. "Alright. I'll ask the Wizard Tower sled to accept Beetle as the driver, not me."

Beetle got so excited about the fact that he was going to drive the Wizard Tower Sled, he nearly forgot that he was in a life-or-death situation. Septimus had 'talked' to the sled, convincing that Beetle was a lot better driver that he was, and the sled finally let Beetle drive itself.

He looked at the sled in amazement. The sled itself was a beautiful work of art, with neat colors and gracefully curved shapes and blades. Septimus and Jenna was preparing to fight, Jenna gripping her frying pan and Septimus tinkering through his all sort of **magyk** equipments.

"We are going to protect you from any harm." Septimus told him. "Just think about trying to follow the monsters. Okay?"

Jenna swung her frying pan through the air. It sliced through the air with a terrifying whoosh that could have cracked his skull. Beetle wondered where Jenna's new weapon had come from.

Suddenly, a screech engulfed the entire tunnel, making the three kids jump. Then, a boy came hurrying down the slippery way, his face white. Septimus and Jenna frowned at the boy, wondering who he was and what was he doing in the tunnels. But Beetle recognized him.

"Dill Anne!" He exclaimed. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The boy called 'Dill Anne' looked at the astonished-looking trio and jumped so badly, he nearly slipped and banged his head on the ice. He had his hair cut short with a weird style that no one had in the whole castle. His face was quite good-looking, with unusually white teeth that shone brightly.

As Septimus and Jenna threw Beetle a quizzical glance, he started to explain. "Oh, he's our new Inspection clerk. I wanted to do it myself, but we're a bit busy. He is quite new. But Dill, what are you doing here? Outside's an emergency!"

Dill gasped and bowed nervously to Septimus, and made a squeaking sound when he saw the princess, spinning her frying pan and throwing him a questioning look. "I-I was trying to find my pen. I left it here, you know. But I saw a bunch of monsters coming this way. You'd better get out of here, sir. With the ExtraOrdinary Apprentice and the Princess?"

"You need to get out yourself." Jenna told the boy. "We are tracking down the monsters, and they are the one we should track down."

Dill gulped. "Then, your majesty-" Jenna snarled, and the boy whimpered. "I am the Inspection Clerk. May I show you the way through? Please, your highness-" Dill's nervous stammer died down when Jenna gave him a murderous look. She hated the 'your highness' thing, and Jenna's glare were scary sometimes.

"No." She snapped. "Beetle will be a lot better driver than you. You can run along and help the others. Sep, get him out."

Septimus quickly opened the doorway to the wizard tower and shoved the boy outside, murmuring, "Don't call the princess 'your highness' or 'your majesty'. Okay?"

He slammed the door shut and **sealed** it firmly. The screeches were getting louder and louder, pounding on their eardrums. "Too much delay." He said. "We've got to set off. Now."

Beetle settled into the driver's seat and grabbed the handles. Jenna was right behind him. He was quite happy about that, but also worried that Jenna was holding a weapon. Septimus was sitting at the very back, the most dangerous seat. Septimus wanted to stand on his knees for a better aim, but Jenna said, "Absolutely not, Sep. Without you, we're dead." After a few arguments like, "I'm safe with the **Flyte Charm**, Jen." and "It's still dangerous, Sep." with Beetle reminding them about the monsters, Jenna made Septimus to wrap his left arm around her waist.

At last, they were ready. Beetle took a deep breath, and called, "Okay, here we go."

The sled shot off like a rocket.

They were speeding down the passageway for less than a minute when the group of monster birds met them. Beetle sped up, determined to get all of them out of there as fast as possible.

Then they broke through the monster birds.

Immediately, Septimus yelled, "**Freeze**!" and a dozen birds fell to the ground, their beaks opened, their ugly eyes widened with surprise. Jenna swung her frying pan around wildly, making loud clangs. A few more birds fell off from their group, sliding away on the icy floor. Beetle was already scratched from the bird's claws, but he had only one thought in his mind. Get his friends out of this chaos. It was up to him and the Wizard Tower Sled.

Thankfully, the sled also seemed to hate those monsters. It sped up and shot forward with amazing speed, and soon, the sled shot out from the monster bird group, carrying three very tired and battered passengers.

Septimus made a huge groan and rubbed his back. "That was rough."

Jenna pulled out a little roll of bandage and examined her new wound. "Yeah." She agreed. "But Beetle got us out safely. Right?"

Beetle grinned. "I was sorta guilty about just driving, leaving all the hard work to you two. But the sled here seemed to hate those birdies a lot, too."

They sped through the tunnel for a few minutes. The tracking was easy. Even though there were lots of ways, the feathers and slimed of monsters marked the way pretty clearly. The tunnels curved and twisted, sometimes making breathtaking curves and dives. Beetle was getting nervous. He didn't even know where they were. He only made simple inspections, like riding the parts of the tunnels that only snaked around and inside the castle. But the Ice Tunnel was ancient, and it could lead them to any weird places.

He followed the feathers. It was sprayed along the biggest passages, but as he weaved deeper, something changed. The trail of feathers suddenly curved, and led them to a way that was right on the wall. But it was weird.

He slammed the sled into a stop, and got off, his brow furrowed. Septimus and Jenna scrambled up. "What's wrong?" they asked in unison.

"The passage…" Beetle frowned and looked at the tunnel suspiciously. "This is not natural. Its shape is different. The ice…" He pointed at the edges. "It's like it had been made a few days ago. The shape is like broken ice. But it is impossible. The tunnels are too old, and no one will be able to make a way through it…" his voice trailed off.

Septimus was also getting suspicious. Something was going on. The monsters…. They were somehow weird too.

Jenna brushed her hand along the edges. The newly broken ice nearly cut into her skin. "I know that something is weird." She agreed. "But we have to go on. We have to fix the problem."

Everyone slid onto the sled and Beetle slowly drove them into the tunnel.

The tunnel really seemed new. The walls were not smooth, but newly broken and cut off.

They swirled around a corner and found themselves in a little darker tunnel. Jenna shifted in her seat and shivered at the cold wind. She wrapped herself tightly with the witch cloak.

Right in front of them, they could see a complete darkness ahead of them. Septimus tensed, and Jenna was beginning to feel a little scared.

"Beetle?" She asked nervously. "Are we safe to- AAAAAARRRRGGGGGHHHHH!"

The sled suddenly shot into thin air, and for a second, everyone was terrified, right in the middle of the air. The sled shuddered once, and much to their horror, the sled started to fall, spiraling into a complete darkness.

* * *

><p><strong>How was it? <strong>

**They're having a hard time dealing with monsters. But Jenna and Septimus is getting rid of them fine, so they'll survive, eventually. Hmm, I guess Sep will hate the fall at the last part. **

**Okay, I don't know when the update day will be next time, but I'm not abandoning my story :) **

**REVIEW PLEASE! I love reviews, you know. (Everyone does!)**

**See you soon-**

**-Jiho Kim**


End file.
